


February Words #12: Terrace

by StaringAtTheTwinSuns



Series: February Words (2018) [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Multi, OT3, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns
Summary: On the night of their son's wedding, Han, Luke, and Leia reflect on the family they've been and the man he's become.(Part of the same OT3 continuity as most of the rest of this series, Kylo-Ren-free happier future.)





	February Words #12: Terrace

**Author's Note:**

> Because so many of these ficlets have been outgrowing themselves, I was challenged by a friend to do a perfect 100 word drabble.
> 
> I failed.
> 
> But here's a 200-word double drabble as part of the prompt series I'm doing for February. Today's prompt was "Terrace."

Ben Organa’s parents watch him lead his bride across the terrace--she in the traditional blue of her homeland, he in his customary black. Han told him not to be so grim, but Ben's as stubborn as his father. He looks all right though, and Han claps him on the back. "Good color on you, kid," Han jokes, and Ben smiles back. 

Ben touches the lightsaber on his hip, and turns his grin upon his other father. This is a ceremony of two sorts for them—the first time he’s worn it in public. Luke is secretly proud, though he said it didn’t matter, that Anakin’s grandson chose a red crystal. A symbol, he said, of the fact that the world isn’t always clearly black and white.

Leia watches the way Ben looks at his new wife—as someone he wants to protect, yes. But also as someone to protect him. They are equals, and as Leia embraces her new daughter-in-law, she looks forward, in an ironic sort of way, to the arguments she knows the two women who love Ben will have.

They haven’t been perfect parents. They haven’t been perfect people.

But somehow, they still got it right.

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth between "Skywalker" and "Solo" for Ben's last name... but no one knows or cares if he's biologically Han's or Luke's in this 'verse, and unless they were going to name him "Lars," the Organas are the most worthy-of-carrying-on-the-name among all of Ben's grandparents. (Except Padme, and that would just be a stretch.) Ben Organa it is.
> 
> ... and no, the bride's not Rey or any canon character. :P


End file.
